


One Drink Is Never Enough

by anxiousgeek



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddy/Thirteen. Set post 4.8 You Don't Want To Know. She wanted to strangle House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Drink Is Never Enough

She wanted to strangle House.

Wanted to run back and fetch her test results from him.

She did neither. Because neither was going to make her happy.

She wasn't sure how Cuddy was going to make her happy either but she marched straight to her office and was glad to find her there but as soon as she walked in, saw her bent over her paperwork, looking more tired than she had ever seen the woman, Thirteen changed her mind, turned around and went to leave the room again, only Cuddy's voice stopping her.

"What did House do now?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," she said. Cuddy looked up and smiled.

"Dr Hadley."

"He ran a test without permission," she said, "on me."

"Oh," Cuddy closed the file she was working on and dropped the pen to the desk. "It's not the first time he's done something like that. He ran a test on Dr. Cameron once. It's only because he cares."

"He's curious," Thirteen said with a wry smile, "you don't have to lie to me Dr. Cuddy."

"But you're here anyway."

"Yeah," she shrugged, she didn't really want to complain about House, she just wanted to forget about him. "Good night Dr. Cuddy."

"What was the test for?" Cuddy asked before Thirteen could even turn around.

"Huntington's." The older woman's eyebrows raised a little.

"Was it positive?"

"I didn't look. I don't want to know."

"It puts me in a difficult position."

"I know," she sighed. She didn't apologise.

"House is a jerk, but he won't tell your results," Cuddy said, "the results are probably already through a shredder. If he has a shredder."

"I think he likes to burn confidential hospital information," Thirteen said with a small grin.

"That wouldn't surprise me," she said smiling back. "Go home Dr. Hadley, got get a drink and forget about the results."

"I never forget."

"Sorry, I didn't mean..."

"No, it's okay, wanna go get a drink?" She watched Cuddy think it over, and was surprised she was even thinking about it, surprised she hadn't blown her off immediately.

"I don't think so."

"But you want to," Thirteen said, trying not to smile. Cuddy blushed a touch, looking away. "I won't tell anyone you socialised."

"It's who I socialise with that's the problem."

"Dinner with is okay?"

"Out of line ." Cuddy said, voice dangerous and sexy, making Thirteen smile.

"I'm not asking you out , I need a drink, you look like you need to get out of here," she said, "you say I should forget about House and my results, you should come help me do that." Cuddy hesitated, then smiled.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"You look ready to burn some confidential hospital files yourself." Cuddy laughed.

"I'll get my coat."

* * *

Sex, as a rule, didn't make her happy. Not one-night-stand, empty, god-I-just-need-someone sex. Orgasms were good, but not the route to her happiness, or to helping her with her problems.

But sex with Lisa Cuddy was something else.

It was a little heart warming, which made her feel strange, because she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt warm. She'd been so detached about herself for so long that now, now she felt warm, she felt on fire.

The feeling of her skin on fire could've been Cuddy's lips on her breasts and her fingers tapping over her clit. But the warmth, the warmth she couldn't explain and couldn't get her head around and her tongue swirled around a nipple, then Thirteen felt a trail of wetness, cooling in the air, down to her belly button.

"Lisaaaa," she moaned, never happier to learn a woman's first name.

"Yes Remy?" She'd never heard Cuddy sound like that before, so cheeky and sexy and it made her moan again with want.

"Stop teasing me, pleeeease."

"I like teasing."

"You would," she gasped, feeling Cuddy's lips replace her fingers. She sucked on her clit and Thirteen arched her back, trying to get the older woman to do more, tease or torture her more. Cuddy laughed, her thick dark hair hiding her face as she concentrated on making Thirteen moan and and writhe beneath her. "Please." She took no shame in begging, not for what Cuddy had to give her. One long finger slid into her body and it was good, so good but not nearly enough. Lisa Cuddy was a smart woman though and a moment later, she was sucking Thirteen's clit again, pressing her finger, then another, against 'oh-god-that-spot' in her body, harder, frantically, over and over until Thirteen couldn't keep still. She pushed back against the fingers inside her body, eyes closed, unable to breathe until she cried out Cuddy's name as a manta, "Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa."

Cuddy soothed her through her orgasm, sliding her fingers from her body slowly, and lapping her clit gently.

"Oh fuck," Thirteen said with a heavy breath, eyes still closed. The older woman pulled her close, and Thirteen wrapped herself around Cuddy, resting her head on her chest and kissing the soft skin. Cuddy sighed.

"You look...happy," she said, "I think." Thirteen looked up at her, frowning.

"You think?"

"I've never seen anything close to happiness on your face," she said. Thirteen sat up, "Well, that was brief." Cuddy laughed and the younger woman smiled again.

"Maybe it's just an after sex glow."

"Then I'm very satisfied with myself." Thirteen laughed.

"You do look a bit smug. Like when you get the last word in on House."

"A very rare occurrence."

"Oh no, you're better than you think."

"Better at what?"

"Pushing, pulling, teasing," Thirteen said. "Verbally, I mean. And in bed." She smiled again.

"You do look happy." Cuddy said softly.

"I am right now."

"You're not the rest of the time?"

"Hard to say," she lay back down in the older woman's arms again, and went back to kissing the skin of her upper chest.

* * *

"You had sex last night!" Thirteen whipped her head around, only releasing her breath when she saw House was looking at Cuddy. She looked back down at her file again, ignoring her bosses. Or trying too.

"House!" Cuddy hissed. "I did not." She tried not to laugh as Lisa tried to protest something that was so obvious. To Thirteen at least, but then, she had been there.

"You did," House was grinning when she peered over the top of the file. She wondered how House could tell, but then, the rumours about him and Cuddy were probably true. "You did, you did, you did." He was positively giddy with the information, and she had never seen him like that. She smiled, couldn't help herself, and decided to watch them blatantly like everybody else in the office. "With who?"

"I didn't have sex last night."

"It was good sex," House started to muse, "but you didn't have a date last night,"

"How do you know that?"

"I read your diary," he said without missing a beat, "so you had sex with someone you already knew," Cuddy crossed her arms, letting him talk, "and seeing as you don't have any friends, you had sex with someone from work."

Thirteen tried not to react, and Cuddy went bright red.

"So now, all I have to do is check the security cameras to see who you left with last night."

"You're not allowed near security anymore," Cuddy said, "remember?"

"Remember that I bribe people?" She looked shocked and Thirteen had to wonder how anything House did shocked her anymore.

"Stay away from security House," she ordered, glaring at him.

"I'm right, you had sex with someone from work. Gotta be Wilson, you've been after his brains for years."

"I did not have sex with Wilson." Thirteen laughed, then ducked her head down.

"Stay away from Security, get down to the clinic. And find jobs for your pets." She stalked away and after a couple of moments Thirteen followed, mumbling about clinic duty, and found her waiting by the elevator. House put his head around the glass door

"I might need a drink tonight." Cuddy said quietly.

"I'll meet you at the bar this time." Thirteen said with a smile.


End file.
